Midnight Blue
by Ame Darknight
Summary: Songfic. Ame (mi personaje original) tiene que tomar una decisión definitiva. Trágico *llora*


Midnight Blue

Una sombra sale del castillo en medio de la isla volcánica y la gigantesca puerta de roble se cierra firme a sus espaldas. Es media noche y apenas se puede distinguir una pequeña figura entre la niebla y la llovizna.

Camina con paso decidido, moviéndose con una agilidad admirable, sin hacer el más mínimo ruido.  Con una sola idea en la mente y una suave ola de memorias frescas.

Un corazón herido recordará el miedo

Un corazón con penas buscará algo en qué apoyarse

-¿Éstas segura de que podrás hacerlo?.

La chica asintió silenciosamente.

-Confío plenamente en que podrás hacerlo, Dolphin se pensó que no podría contra nosotras porque Xelloss no está, pero yo sé perfectamente que tú eres igual de capaz para hacer esto.

-Si Zellas-sama...- Dijo casi en un susurro.

-Toma.- Le extendió un afilado puñal plateado. –Sé que no estás acostumbrada a usar armas, pero con alguien así no podemos tomar riesgos.

Ame tomó el puñal con un ligero temblor en las manos.

La fuerza es una fortaleza que lo reúne todo

No se puede hablar de amor sin conocer las lágrimas

El estruendo de un trueno la devolvió al presente y rozó el arma de plata con sus finos dedos. Sintió un escalofrío y no supo explicar si se debía al frío de la noche o a lo que su tacto percibía.

La veloz sombra continuó abriéndose paso a través de la maleza, como un cazador furtivo en busca de su presa.

Luciendo imponente, inquebrantable, y desmoronándose poco a poco en su interior, perdiéndose en un océano de ideas confusas.

La fuerza es una fortaleza que lo reúne todo

No se puede hablar de amor sin conocer las lágrimas

Esta noche... Esta noche...

Hacia las llamas ondeantes y contra el

Azul de media noche

Respiró profundo y la helada brisa nocturna penetró hasta lo más hondo de sus pulmones. Lentamente sus pensamientos se aclaraban y eso la aterraba más aún, porque como es común, ella conocía la respuesta a su pregunta desde un principio y sin embargo seguía negándose a admitirlo.

Oscuridad... Lluvia... Díganme ahora

Luna... Viento... Respóndanme ahora

Lejos... Lejos... En la distancia

¿Qué hay al final de mi viaje?

Ahí estaban, frente a frente, debatiéndose en combate su lealtad más grande y su más puro amor, sin decantar la lucha hacia ningún contendiente.

Ella, era su señora, quien le había dado todo y la había hecho todo lo que era ahora, le debía una fidelidad entera, porque más allá de ser su ama, era su madre.

Él, la primer persona que la había comprendido, el único capaz de hacerla feliz en el mundo entero, y con quien había compartido una nueva manera de ver el mundo.

Sentimientos punzantes pueden ser escondidos de la vista

Pero aún así, los sentimientos jamás desaparecerán

Y así, súbitamente el ganador se impuso y un dolor inmenso la invadió. Sin embargo, sabía que fuese quien fuese el vencedor el dolor hubiera sido el mismo.

Un nuevo sonido sobresalió entre la lluvia y el viento y supo que había llegado la hora, el momento decisivo que había estado evadiendo sin encontrar salida alguna.

La fuerza es la fortaleza que todos venimos a admirar

Amar en estos momentos no será más que un estorbo

Apresuró el paso para alcanzar a su presa, quien sólo se escabullía más rápidamente.

Finalmente la interminable jungla se abrió y ante ella se mostró la luna llena, el mar embravecido engullendo a la playa y una figura que a pesar de no haber visto en mucho tiempo, supo perfectamente a quien pertenecía.

Esta noche... Esta noche...

Hacia las llamas ardientes y contra el

Azul de media noche

Un relámpago los iluminó a ambos. Rubíes se toparon con ámbares y estos últimos se sobresaltaron. Era obvio que él no esperaba que su contrincante fuera ella y él también dudó por unos instantes.

Ella terminó de salir de la jungla y permaneció inmóvil, de pie frente a él, con un rostro sereno y con su negra capa ondeándose al viento.

-Detesto que  hayamos tenido que volver a encontrarnos en circunstancias como estas...

-Ame, yo...

Ella negó con la cabeza. –Supe que algo así sucedería desde el momento en que te pusiste bajo las órdenes de Kai Ou. Sólo que una parte de mí no quería aceptarlo.

El bajó la mirada, clavándola en la arena mojada a sus pies.

Aves... Nubes... Díganme ahora

Olas... Sombras... Respóndanme ahora

Lejos... Lejos... En la distancia

¿Qué hay al final de mi viaje?

Así permanecieron unos instantes hasta que la joven rompió el silencio.

-Y bueno, supongo que no nos queda más que enfrentarnos a nuestro destino.

Él la miró algo confundido pero su mirada se vió obstruida por una palmera en llamas que recién había caído entre los dos, como si de una señal se tratase, la tormenta se había hecho más fuerte y el viento parecía aullar una letanía incomprensible.

-¡Defiéndete!.- Gritó ella al ver como el chico de cabellos turquesa no hacía más que evadir sus ataques.

-¡No lo hagas más difícil para los dos Valgarv!.- Insistió al tiempo que le lanzaba un hechizo, que él no hizo más que bloquear.

-¿Es realmente esto lo que quieres Ame?.-

-¡Sabes que no lo es!, ¡No lo es!, ¡Y sin embargo... es lo único que puedo hacer!.- Rompió en llanto.

-Pero debe haber algo... cualquier cosa...-

Y súbitamente ante un nuevo relámpago, el arma que ella portaba resplandeció como dándole una nueva respuesta a todo.

-Hay algo...- Murmuró ella en un tono extraño.

Parpadeó, no logrando entender sus palabras, y sin embargo, segundos después cuando había logrado comprender a que se refería ella, fue muy tarde.

Oscuridad... Lluvia... Díganme ahora

Luna... Viento... Respóndanme ahora

Aves... Nubes... Díganme ahora

Olas... Sombras... Respóndanme ahora

-¡¡Ame, no!!.- La voz se impuso a los truenos, al rugir de las olas y al aullar del viento.

Corrió para sostener un cuerpo ensangrentado con un puñal enterrado en el pecho.

-Lo siento... sabes que soy una cobarde y... siempre lo seré.

-¡Tonta!, ¡Es lo que eres!, ¡Una tonta!.- Rompió en llanto.

-Te amo... Val...- Susurró antes de desfallecer por completo.

Y un lamento desesperado resonó, la luna, los relámpagos iluminaron unas manos ensangrentadas que tomaban el puñal e imitaban la anterior acción de la joven.

-Yo también te amo... Ame...-

Lejos... Lejos... En la distancia

¿Qué hay al final de mi viaje?

Lejos... Lejos... En la distancia

¿Qué hay al final de mi viaje?

Y así, ambas figuras perecieron en un eterno abrazo, del que sólo la noche y sus astros, la playa y sus olas, la selva y su canto fueron testigos, y el viento aulló una vez más, llorando.

Fin

L-sama... ¿¿Yo acabo de escribir eso O_O??. Ok, todo esto es culpa de mi crisis suicida, lo sé ^^;;.

Y bueno, sé que es la cosa más ególatra del mundo dedicar un fic entero a un personaje original, pero fue más por caprichito. De hecho creo que este es uno de mis favoritos de toda la vida por la canción (es que yo siempre he dicho que esa es una de las theme songs de Ame XD), la introspectiva y el final Shakesperiano que le di ^_^UUUU.

¡Ah si!, Crédito a Naga-chan por la idea de poner a Val de sirviente de Dolph, me encantó eso y decidí hacer buen uso de la idea. Por lo demás creo que todo es producto de mi trastornada mentecita a excepción de la canción que como todos sabemos es "Midnight Blue" interpretada por Hayashibara Megumi-sama ^^.

Ya traía la idea desde hace una semana más o menos y por una cosa u otra no lo había escrito, en fin, espero que les guste y ya saben a dónde enviar todas sus amenazas ^_^. Y quisiera dedicar especialemente este fic a todas aquellas personas depresivas que gozan de finales trágicos, suicidios, angustia y todas esas cosas (you know who you are, ne? XD) y bueno, también a Yukito que aunque en este momento estemos un poco mal, yo sé que las cosas se van a mejorar, aishiteru koi! (No me odies por escribir de Val-chan =p XD). 

Se despide Ame-chan suicida pero feliz XD. 


End file.
